Bocado
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, shounen ai. Manigoldo x Albafica. Una confusión lleva a Manigoldo a terminar en un lugar donde no quería estar... ¿o sí? :P


**Título: **_Bocado_

**Temas: **Shounen ai

**Personajes: **Manigoldo, Albafica

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Comentarios: **Este es el último fic que me faltaba agregar acá de los que he escrito de LC... Así que aquí lo dejo, para que quede archivado.

**Fecha: **Agosto de 2009

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

·

·

·

Caía la tarde. Justo cuando el sol se ponía tras las viejas piedras del santuario, Manigoldo comenzó a descender desde su templo con dirección a Rodorio, el pueblo cercano. Había recibido una invitación de Aldebarán, siempre dispuesto a alegrar las noches con alcohol y cuentos que solamente tenían gracia acompañados por una buena dosis de vino.

El santuario había estado quieto aquellos días, y eran esas las ocasiones que algunos aprovechaban, a veces con permiso y otras sin él, para escaparse de sus obligaciones y disfrutar de lo que tenía para ofrecer la villa. Esta vez Manigoldo no vestía su armadura, y el viento le alborotaba el pelo aún más que de costumbre. Sonrió mientras recorría a grandes zancadas el camino que lo llevaba hacia abajo.

Al llegar al pueblo se dirigió al bar al que había sido citado. Le extrañaba que fuera un lugar diferente al que siempre solían visitar, pero sabía que eso era lo menos importante. Abrió la puerta y entró, con una enorme sonrisa de anticipación por la noche de diversión que le esperaba.

Pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en el lugar más que el encargado junto al mostrador. Lo que había esperado que fuera una fiesta parecía más bien un funeral. La sonrisa se fue borrando de a poco, mientras que su puño se cerraba. Seguramente aquello era una broma del toro, de las que se jugaban de tanto en tanto. Era divertido hacer caer a Aldebarán, pero odiaba cuando el otro conseguía engañarlo.

−¡Ese hijo de...!

−¿Manigoldo? −lo interrumpió una voz suave.

Manigoldo quedó tan confundido por lo que acababa de oír que creyó que se trataba de su imaginación. Pero en ese momento alguien se asomó de entre las sombras de la esquina del local. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y miraba hacia el suelo, con evidente incomodidad. Aún entre las sombras se apreciaba su belleza, que superaba fácilmente a la de cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes. Por un momento lo odió. Aquella era la persona a quien más deseaba borrar de su mente, y allí estaba, parado frente a él.

−Albafica.

Albafica tampoco llevaba armadura, y esa debía de ser una de las pocas veces en que lo había visto así en mucho tiempo. Parecía tan confundido como él respecto a qué estaba haciendo allí.

−Vine en lugar de Aldebarán. Dijo que tenían un asunto muy importante para tratar hoy, pero que no podría llegar a tiempo, así que me pidió que viniera en su lugar −dijo Albafica, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

−¿Qué? −preguntó Manigoldo, desconcertado. Sabía bien que no había ningún asunto a discutir más que cuál de los vinos que se ofrecían en el pueblo era el mejor.

−No tengo tiempo de perder. Aldebarán dijo que era importante. Así que espero que lo sea.

−¿Aldeberán te dijo...? ¿Qué te dijo?

−¿Es una broma? Dijo que tú sabrías. Y me dio esto para ti −susurró el pisciano extendiendo su brazo, ofreciendo un pedazo de papel.

Manigoldo se acercó un poco a Albafica, que retrocedió unos pasos al tiempo que estiraba más la mano. El canceriano tomó el papel de la mano de su compañero, y por un instante sintió el roce de sus dedos. La piel era suave como un pétalo. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

Albafica volvió a cruzarse de brazos y dio unos pasos más hacia atrás. Miró hacia el costado como buscando un lugar al que escapar, visiblemente molesto. Manigoldo abrió el papel que estaba toscamente sellado con cera de vela y leyó el contenido:

_¿Recuerdas la semana pasada, cuando tomamos aquella maravillosa botella de vino que Sísifo trajo desde Italia y me hablaste sobre Piscis? Seguramente no lo recuerdas, ¡te falta resistencia al alcohol! Pero yo sí lo recuerdo. _

_No me malinterpretes, un santo de Atenea debe respetar el protocolo. Pero las cosas que dijiste me preocuparon.¡Me parece que es mejor que resuelvas eso ahora antes que terminar haciendo lo que dijiste que harías! ¡Jajaja! _

_Aldebarán._

Tuvo que leer aquello varias veces para creerlo. Ni siquiera sabía a qué charla se refería Aldebarán. Aunque tenía un vago recuerdo, pero no quería pensar en ello. Había un rincón de su mente que guardaba desde hacía mucho aquel pensamiento, uno que había estado intentando desterrar. Manigoldo observó el perfil de Albafica que se dibujaba exquisito contra la luz suave de las velas que iluminaban el local y sintió esa sensación de impotencia aflorar en él.

Albafica estaba acostumbrado a sentir los ojos de otros sobre él, pero en general le producían indiferencia o simplemente desprecio. Lo que veían era solamente una capa superficial que no representaba en absoluto lo que era en realidad. Pero así estaba bien, porque de todas maneras esa sería la única manera en que alguien podría llegar a conocerlo. Había asumido que debía mantener la distancia del resto del mundo, y quizás así sería más fácil. No solamente porque no lastimaría a nadie, sino porque nadie podría lastimarlo tampoco.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Manigoldo era diferente. En lugar de producirle la reacción habitual, le producía curiosidad. Había algo en él que le hacía querer prolongar el momento las pocas veces que habían intercambiado palabras. Quizás por eso había aceptado ir allí a pesar de la débil excusa que Aldebarán le había dado, y por eso esperó pacientemente por una respuesta de parte del canceriano, mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, temiendo que el otro pudiera ver a través de ellos.

−Me las va a pagar… −dijo Manigoldo con una sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza y convertía el papel en una bola arrugada.

−¿Y bien? −preguntó Albafica.

−No hay nada que decir −respondió Manigoldo dándose la vuelta.

Salió del local, queriendo dejar atrás la tentación y olvidar la humillación, e intentando ocupar su mente con posibles planes de venganza contra Aldebarán.

−¡Manigoldo! −exclamó la voz de Albafica detrás de él. El aludido se detuvo, sin volver atrás− ¿No me vas a explicar qué significa esto?

−No hay nada que explicar… no quieres saber.

−Si me hacen salir de mi puesto por algo supuestamente importante creo que sí necesito una explicación, no estoy para juegos. Tengo cosas que hacer.

−¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué? ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente allí? ¿Regar plantas? ¡No me hagas reír!

−¡No me faltes el respeto! −gritó Albafica.

−Si me vas a pedir que no te falte el respeto, como mínimo acércate para explicar lo que tienes que decir −dijo Manigoldo, molesto. Se volvió hacia Albafica, que estaba a varios metros de él y lo miraba con furia, como si acabaran de tocarle un nervio con esas palabras. Manigoldo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada al ver su expresión y la manera en que retrocedió apenas el canceriano dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

−No hables de lo que no conoces.

−No te conozco porque tú no quieres que te conozca. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo? Mi maestro dice que tu sangre es venenosa... tu sangre. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a entrar en contacto con tu sangre por rozarte? ¡Estás demente!

−¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!

−¡Claro que no sé, cómo se supone que voy a saberlo si no me lo explicas! ¡Pides explicaciones pero tú nunca las das! −exclamó Manigoldo, gesticulando con grandilocuencia y avanzando hacia Albafica al tiempo que éste seguía retrocediendo instintivamente.

−No te acerques −dijo Albafica en voz baja. Intentó retroceder más, pero se encontró con que una pared le servía de límite. Manigoldo estaba ahora frente a él; apoyó sus manos contra el muro, cerrándole totalmente el paso.

−No es muy lindo que te digan eso, ¿sabías? −dijo Manigoldo, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras del otro. Albafica estaba rojo de rabia, o quizás de vergüenza, o más posiblemente de un poco de ambas cosas.

−No me toques.

−¿Por qué, qué harás si te toco? ¿Tanto me odias?

−No te odio.

−Ah, bien. Porque tienes una manera extraña de demostrarlo.

−Si te me acercas tanto podrías resultar lastimado. Aléjate.

−¿Y si no me alejo qué harás? ¿Atacarme? En ese caso también me lastimarías, ¿no? Qué disyuntiva tan interesante.

−¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? −preguntó Albafica.

−No sé… −dijo Manigoldo, bajando el tono de voz. Albafica olía a flores. Aquel aroma dulce era demasiado tentador. Llevaba demasiado tiempo intentando ignorarlo, pero ahora que estaba más cerca que nunca, era imposible volver a alejarse. Las palabras escaparon de su boca, traicionándolo−. _Déjame probar._

−¿Qué…?

−Tus labios.

−¡Estás loco!

−Sí… puedo convivir con eso.

Albafica quiso moverse a un lado, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Sabía que debía evitar aquello, pero de solo imaginar la posibilidad sintió que el cuerpo dejaba de responderle. Sí, había fantaseado con eso, sin poder dejar de pensar cada vez que Manigoldo lo recorría con la mirada cómo sería ser recorrido por sus labios. Aquello lo hacía sentir avergonzado e indigno de su puesto, pero en ese momento se sintió incapaz de hacer algo para impedir que Manigoldo se abalanzara sobre él.

El beso fue corto pero profundo, y Manigoldo no perdió oportunidad de adentrarse en la boca de Albafica tanto como deseaba hacerlo en su cuerpo, que pareció en sus brazos ser mucho más suave y flexible de lo que el rígido pisciano quería dar a aparentar. Poco después de separarse sintió un cosquilleo amargo en la boca.

Albafica lo observaba con los ojos enormes, como si esperara lo peor. Manigoldo esperó un instante, como si también temiera un efecto secundario, pero luego de unos momentos simplemente se rió para sus adentros.

−Admito que no eres tan dulce como pareces, pero tampoco voy a morir por eso −dijo.

Albafica se quedó inmóvil y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, sin saber qué decir. Manigoldo escupió antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse con dirección al santuario.

**Fin.**


End file.
